


Stay?

by fragments_and_pieces



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragments_and_pieces/pseuds/fragments_and_pieces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy Tuckington.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for a secret santa.

Sometimes just before bed, just when Wash was tucking him in for the night, Caboose would ask for a story. Not just any story, mind you, but a story about Wash's Freelancer days. Wash never said no, how could he? One look at Caboose's pleading face was enough to make him sit down on the edge of the bed and begin his story.

Tucker would roll over in his own bed, facing the wall and listening from the other side of the room. The stories were interesting, and sometimes it was nice to listen to the soothing voice of Agent Washington right before he went to sleep. Okay, it was _always_ nice to listen to the sound of Agent Washington's voice. But he'd never admit that.

"What do you want to hear about tonight, Caboose?" Wash's voice suddenly pulled Tucker from his thoughts.

"Um, um..." Caboose paused, "Oh, oh! Tell me about your best friend!"

Wash chuckled. "Okay. I'd have to say my best friends were North and York. Sure, I was friends with mostly everyone else, but North and York? We were always together. Man, we used to pull the craziest pranks! One time, we-"

Tucker closed his eyes, a small smile playing on his lips as he listened to Wash get into the story, laughing about dumb pranks that got him in so much trouble. He relaxed, easily paying attention to Wash. He grinned at some parts, knowing Wash was probably doing some insane hand motions. He stayed facing the wall though, as he always did, never facing the older man as he spoke.

Soon, Tucker began to doze off. He was almost asleep when Wash stopped talking, right in the middle of a sentence, jerking him awake. He heard some shuffling, which he knew was Wash get up to leave. Caboose had fallen asleep during the story again, and Tucker would be disappointed to not hear how these stories ended. He heard the door creak. Something compelled him.

"Not going to finish?"

Tucker wasn't sure why he said it. Maybe he was tired of imaging how the stories ended. Maybe he just didn't want Wash to leave.

Tucker knew Wash was grinning. He heard the older man shuffle across the room and suddenly there was a weight at the end of his bed as the mattress creaked. Tucker still did not face him.

"Where was I?"

And, just like that, Wash picked up on his story without missing a beat, still enthusiastic.

Tucker soon began to drift off again, but he was awoken when Wash's weight suddenly left the bed.

“Wait,” he said, sleepily raising his hand to catch Wash's. Wash turned back to look at him.

“Stay?”

Wash grinned, and Tucker let his hand drop, scooting over against the wall. Wash shut off the lights and climbed right into bed with Tucker. Tucker sighed in content, settling down.

“Tucker?” Wash said after awhile.

“Hm?”

A pair of lips suddenly found Tucker's own in the dark. His eyes shot open and he froze. The lips disconnected from his. He was silent, and so was Wash. He could feel the heat radiating off of the older man's face.

“Uh, I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean,” Wash stuttered out, “I didn't mean... Sorry, I just-”

Tucker leaned over, silencing Washington with another kiss. They sat there for a moment, enjoying it, before parting.

“It's okay,” Tucker said softly.

“Good.”

They lay in silence before Wash whispered, “Goodnight, Tucker.”

“Night, Wash.”

When Caboose woke up first the next morning to find Tucker's back pressed against Wash's chest, the ex-freelancer's arms wrapped around the younger man, their legs tangled together under the blanket, he was a bit jealous. Why did he have to miss out of the cuddle-fest? _Not fair,_ Caboose thought as he grumpily exited the room, leaving the other two to doze peacefully for a few more hours.


End file.
